


Stab Wound

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Implied Violence, Strained Friendships, and an MLP reference, distrust of authority, knife, there's a con artist who isn't Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: His hand was shaking when he pulled his phone from his pocket. He could just call 911, but it would take an ambulance forever to get up here. Better call someone who actually knew how to drive in the mountains. Ideally, someone he wouldn't get an 'I told you so' from.





	Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InternetCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetCannibal/gifts).

There was supposed to be a pop. 

When your flesh was punctured. When the knife went in. There was suppose to be a pop, right? Luckily, Dwayne wasn't too attached to his knife and had left it...in...Robbie's...oh god. He was going to die. 

Wendy's cold huff and dismissive "Your Funeral." when he told her about his plan had seemed a bit over the top. The realization that she was not only right but, more right than she had probably realized brought tears to his eyes. He was really going to die here, on the floor of his aunts cabin, after trying to get some easy money out of some two-bit con artist that anyone who'd spent five minutes with Stan Pines could see through in ten seconds flat. 

Blackmail was an ugly word. Not nearly as ugly as a pocketknife sticking out from inbetween your ribs though.

His hand was shaking when he pulled his phone from his pocket. He could just call 911, but it would take an ambulance forever to get up here. Better call someone who actually knew how to drive in the mountains. Ideally, someone he wouldn't get an 'I told you so' from.

That, of course, ruled out Wendy..Nate and Lee were a weird case. They had bought into Dwayne's shtick the whole time, so this whole thing would come as a shock to them, and they may well see Robbie as the bad guy in this scenario despite the fact that Robbie was the one laying here with a knife in his ribs. So it was lucky neither of them drove despite being in their twenties. 

Thompson had flat-out already bailed on this whole trip. A no going up might not also be a no for a hospital trip, but it sure as hell would be a lecture. 

Tambry...wouldn't want to hear from him. Period. She'd drive him but...the trip wouldn't be pleasant. 

As he scrolled back and forth through his contacts, frowning, considering, and in agony, he knew he had to make a decision soon. Face the music. Eventually he just scrolled all the way to the top and figured he'd work his way down the list. To his surprise, his answer may well be there at the very top. Next to a rainbow emoji was the name Mabel. 

As in Mabel Pines. 

Who turned Sixteen last summer.

Meaning she could probably drive.

Mabel was crazy. She always had been. Even when her brother had been a clingy loser trying to...hold Wendy's hand or something stupid, Mabel had been a full-on wildcard. This kind of bullshit was right up her ally, wasn't it? It'd probably barley be a blip for her. A Tuesday afternoon. He'd better make it good to get her out here before he bled out. 

He called her. A call without texting first was super rude but hey, he'd been stabbed. .It was still weird that he hadn't heard a pop..The phone rang twice after he dialed before he heard her high and sugar-sweet voice clearly declare "Glitter Guru, You've got Mabel Pines, the one, the only Glitter Guru Here." and he almost choked with a mixture of disbelief and relief. 

"Hey Mabel," he didn't need to try to sound like he was in exactly as much pain as he was. His voice came out hoarse and ragged, and more than a little wet which was really concerning. He also felt a tickle in the back of his throat like he needed to cough but with the knife still inside him he was a little scared to, so he swallowed hard instead and the pain was nearly blinding. 

"Uhhh, who is this?" her tone had darkened a bit, but wasn't without cheer. .Robbie held onto the phone and finally managed "It's Robbie. You can drive, right? 'cause if not I'm about to ask you for something real illegal." 

"Robbie?" Mabel echoed "You don't sound so good, where are you?" ."Shh, shhshh, keep it down." he hissed, then hissed again from pain. "I'm up at my aunt's cabin, past Beaver trail. You know where that is?" 

"Isn't Manly Dan's cabin up Beaver trail?" She seemed to be taking this seriously, which, given who he was talking to, was a blessing in its own right. 

"Yeah, I'm up past that. I need a ride." he admitted.

"Okie Doki Loki!" Mabel agreed cheerfully. 

Robbie wrinkled his nose in disbelief and hissed through his teeth. "Did you just quote My Little Pony at me _After I'd Been Stabbed?_?" He demanded. "Seriously?"

For a long moment, there was silence, on the other end of the line. Some distant sounds. He thought he could hear Mabel's voice rushing through a sentence he couldn't quite make out. A door slammed shut and footsteps hard on wood. Then, as bright as if nothing had happened. "Yep! Stab wounds are the perfect time to bring up cartoons!" she enthused. "You know what I love about you, Robbie? That you recognized it! I didn't even recognize it! You're like, the cartoon guru."

Robbie groaned deeply, and on the other end of the line a car engine turned over. "Stay with me C.G.," Mabel insisted, voice bright and syrupy as ever. "We're getting you to the hospital." 


End file.
